


An Epiphany, You Burn So Pretty

by weakinteraction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Life in New Asgard, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Carol doesn't make it back to Earth that often.  And, sometimes when she does, she goes to New Asgard first.





	An Epiphany, You Burn So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



**New Asgard, 2020**

Valkyrie felt the rope beginning to slip through her hands, so she readjusted it, grabbed tight and then hauled on it as she began pacing up the hill again. Behind her, the broken tractor followed as though reluctant to admit that the machinery of Midgard was not as powerful as the warriors of Asgard.

At the top of the hill, she pulled it just far enough to get it onto the flat surface outside the barn. In the morning, she would call the human mechanic and get her to come and visit. There were plenty of people in the village who had, by now, decided that they were experts in the "crude technology" of Midgard, but she still preferred to have it looked at by someone who really understood it.

It was only when she finally looked up that she saw that the sun was setting and realised how late it had become. She decided to stay outside, perched on the wall, to watch. She had to admit that Midgard had good sunsets. They had been truly spectacular when they had first arrived, but her appreciation of that beauty had been muted once she'd learned that the reason for this was high levels of particulates in the atmosphere from all the fires -- in suddenly unattended warehouses, on streets where people left panicked and confused were rioting, across vast acres of forest.

But things had settled down a little since then. The surviving Asgardians were adjusting to their new home. Most of them, anyway. His majesty had other things to adjust to, or perhaps had already adjusted too well; whichever it was, thinking back to her time on Sakaar, Valkyrie could relate.

The sun began to dip below the horizon, seemingly merging with its reflection in the water, when suddenly there was a brighter glow coming out of it, straight towards her.

Valkyrie knew exactly what it was. She had first seen that same glow out in space, when all hope seemed lost. She had rallied the survivors as best she could -- she wasn't a leader, didn't think of herself as one, but she was the most familiar with the Sakaaran technology on board the mostly crippled ship -- but when half of them had disappeared, it had been easy to sink into despair. There had been no need to understand exactly what had happened to know who was responsible: Thanos.

But then, a few days later, they had been rescued. And the identity of the responsible party had been a surprise: a human, albeit one who had been altered beyond imagining by just the tiniest fraction of the power of the Tesseract, and sent to find them by Thor.

As time had gone on, though, they had seen less and less of Carol Danvers. At times, Valkyrie felt that she had taken on single-handedly the responsibility the Asgardians had once assumed, keeping the peace across the galaxy.

But she still came by from time to time. When she was coming to check back in with Earth, but didn't want to go straight to New York.

"You did that on purpose," Valkyrie said with a smile.

"Did _what_ on purpose?" Carol said.

"That whole ... flying out of the sun gimmick," Valkyrie said.

"Well, what can I say? I like to make an entrance."

Valkyrie smiled, then nodded in the general direction of her head. "You've changed your hair."

"You like it?"

"I do. I mean, I liked it before too. But, yeah, suits you."

"Thanks." Carol hopped up onto the wall next to her. "Go on, say your thing."

"He won't see you," Valkyrie said. "And we don't do 'favours'." The other enhanced humans visited far less often even than Carol, these days, after they had realised that it was indeed useless trying to rouse Thor from his stupor, or ask the Asgardians to take part in just one small task, that it would invariably turn out needed all of them to move halfway across the world for at least six months. Some of the more restless of her fellows had indeed gone elsewhere in Midgard, to help in whatever way they could, and their relations with the _local_ humans remained good, but they were mostly focused on rebuilding what they could here, putting down something resembling roots. Asgard was its people, but a people still needed a home.

"OK, that's fine," Carol said with an exaggerated shrug.

"So what are you here for?"

Carol's eyes lit up. "Wanna fight?"

* * *

The barn was just about big enough for the two of them to spar. Valkyrie kept it empty for precisely this purpose; she had a regular roster of partners who wanted to blow off steam just as much as she did. Sometimes, even, Korg would emerge and they would go at it, until inevitably he wanted to talk about how worried he was about Thor instead.

Fighting Carol was different, though, and not only because she could put Valkyrie through the back wall with a single photon blast. To fight Carol, she had to be smart as well as strong, light-footed more than heavy-handed. To have even a chance, she couldn't give her anything at all to work with.

They circled each other, Valkyrie ducking and diving, never staying still long enough to give Carol a clear shot if she did decide to _use her fists_ rather than simply use her fists. She knew that Carol was waiting for her to get bored of it, go on the offensive, which just gave her the determination she needed to avoid giving her the pleasure of being right.

Finally, though, Valkyrie had succeeded in getting their slow looping course around the barn to where she wanted it; she leapt up, not at Carol, but over her head, grabbing hold of the ladder up to the loft and scaling it quickly.

Carol fired up through the wooden boards, splintering them. The blast left a hole in the ceiling, too, even though it was at very low intensity.

Valkyrie didn't let it deter her, staying low and close to the outer wall as she scrambled around. If she could just get herself into the right position, she would be able to drop down on Carol and ... well, she would be able to drop down on Carol. That would be a start.

Unless, of course, Carol decided to fly up into the middle of the barn, and smile at her infuriatingly.

"Oh, come _on_ , that's just cheating," Valkyrie said. Throwing any remaining caution to the wind, she launched herself off the boards of the loft, tackling Carol in mid-air and grabbing hold of her arms as they fell.

As they landed, the whole barn shook and the floor cracked around them. Inside the tiny crater they had made, though, neither of them really noticed. They were staring raptly into one another's eyes.

"You know I could escape easily, right?" Carol said. She made her hands and arms warm just a fraction to make the point that if she had wanted to, she could have burned Valkyrie's hands that were pinning them down.

"But you're not doing," Valkyrie said. "So I can only assume you don't want to escape."

"You got me," Carol said. And then, in the exact same tone she had used outside, "Wanna fuck?"

So, she was just as worked up as Valkyrie herself. Good.

Valkyrie answered by bending down to kiss Carol, who leaned up eagerly in reply. Taking the encouragement, Valkyrie scrambled around with one hand to find the controls of Carol's suit, originally Kree technology though now upgraded dozens of times, and deactivate it.

"Hey!" Carol said playfully as she suddenly became completely nude except for the control panel itself around her wrist. "It's cold in here."

"I'm pretty sure between the two of us we can generate some heat."

"I think one of us has got that covered already, actually," Carol said, beginning to glow faintly.

"Showoff," Valkyrie said, though her attention was caught, as she always was at times like this, by Carol's eyes, the wisps of energy circling in and around them. "Not that you don't have something worth showing off."

"Oh, you think?"

"You're beautiful," Valkyrie admitted.

It took some time for Valkyrie to notice that not only was Carol glowing but they were floating, Carol propelling the two of them upwards just enough to levitate them above the floor. But even through all this, she hadn't tried to slip out of Valkyrie's grip.

Valkyrie knew in that moment that something must have happened, out there in space. Something that Carol was going to have to talk about at length tomorrow, when she reached New York. But she also knew that Carol hadn't wanted to drink, hadn't wanted to talk. She'd wanted to fight, and to fuck -- to be fucked.

Valkyrie was only too happy to oblige. Besides, she had never been much good at being a shoulder to cry on anyway.

She kissed Carol again, this time moving quickly away from her mouth, across her jaw and down to her collarbone. Then further down, between and around her breasts, swirling her tongue around each of Carol's nipples in turn before ever so gently closing her teeth around the second one.

Valkyrie grinned at the groan this elicited, and moved further down, releasing Carol's hands -- although she didn't move at all. As she wriggled off Carol's body, her knees found the ground even as Carol floated further upwards involuntarily, so that her cunt was there right in front of her rather more suddenly than she would have anticipated. Valkyrie took full advantage of the opportunity, leaning forwards to lick Carol's clit, giving rise to another moan, which intensified a moment later when she slid a finger inside her, discovering to her considerable delight, but absolutely no surprise, that she was already very wet.

Soon, Valkyrie added another finger, crooking them upwards to find just the right spot, and that was when Carol finally did move, her hands grabbing Valkyrie's head to keep it in place as she continued to work on her clit, alternating with teasing licks up and down her labia. Valkyrie knew Carol well enough to be able to tell when she was close to coming, and draw her back from the edge each time.

Valkyrie had no real idea how much time passed in this way before Carol said, "You're a monster."

Valkyrie looked up for a moment, even as she kept pistoning her fingers in and out. "That's a very strange way to beg," she said. "But I'll take it." Then she lowered her head again, and this time didn't stop until Carol was thrashing about in the air in front of her in the throes of her orgasm. Gradually, she lowered back down to the ground, to the crater they had made together, and lay there.

Valkyrie moved round and lay next to her. "You want to stay the night?" She was aware that according to Midgardian custom this was usually the sort of thing you asked _before_ making someone come like that, but that wasn't how the arrangement she and Carol had had evolved.

"Uh huh," Carol said. She propped herself up on her elbows. "In a bed, though, just to be clear."

"Sure," Valkyrie said. "A bed."

"Huh," Carol said after a moment.

"What?"

"I've just realised, I'm used to my hair being in front of my eyes after that sort of thing but ... nope. Can see everything."

"Including the hole you made in my ceiling?"

"I'll fix it!" Carol said. "In the morning," she added.

"Your hair is still a _bit_ of a mess," Valkyrie said. "If I'm honest."

"You'd be upset if it wasn't," Carol said. "But it's definitely more practical this way. I think I'm going to keep it."

Valkyrie levered herself up, then offered Carol a hand in getting up as well. Once she was vertical again, she reactivated her suit and it rippled out across her body. At Valkyrie's involuntary dismayed noise, she said, "You can turn it off again later, don't worry. But first -- I need a drink."

"We have plenty of that," Valkyrie said. "This is Asgard, after all."


End file.
